Questions Answered
by lindencovenant
Summary: Day On story. Carolyn, Daniel, and the entire family catch up on memories and fill in gaps.


Author's Note - The characters who appeared on the TV show belong to R.A. Dick and the studios producing the series. The characters who originated in fan-fic belong to Mary and Amanda. Thanks to the readers for continued interest and to Mary for the many ways she helps make this world live. This takes place immediately before Only In Dreams and immediately after Meeting of the Miles.

Bree Montgomery blinked in surprise when she opened the door to her "crazy cottage by the lake" to find her entire new 'family' standing there.

"It's fantastic to see you all, but - what's going on?" she asked, mentally congratulating herself that she hadn't asked "what in Hades", only in stronger terms, was going on. Over the last three years, she had become used to the fact that once in a while, she had to use an unladylike word to get the attention of the half-a-dozen ghosts she shepherded, but now that they were off on their own, she was trying not to curse. She had never liked using profanity, but had done what she had to.

"Housewarming party," Carolyn Gregg smiled warmly. "You've been here over a month, and we never have gotten around to it, so here we are."

"Oh! Thanks. Come in," she said, rather flustered as she stood aside to let the crowd enter. She hoped she had enough chairs. Granted, the place had come completely furnished, just as Claymore's long standing ad had promised, but his idea of furnished had been somewhat sparse. It did not bother her overly much; she did not require a lot. However, when a party descended, the paucity of seating, in particular, was felt.

As if reading her mind, Captain Gregg grinned and winked. "I do recall how this place was decorated prior to your arrival, dear girl, and - " He waved a hand, causing just enough chairs to appear out of thin air.

Adjusting his glasses, Claymore Gregg sniffed, "I hope you are not implying that I did not provide adequate - "

"Implying? No. I'm stating it flat out," his supposed uncle smiled. "Now, this is meant to be a pleasant, social affair. So, be quiet, Claymore. The matter has been tended to for the moment."

"And, we do not need you two arguing," Martha Peavey added sternly. "Now, would one of you ghosts get the food set out?"

"I'll do it," Tris offered with a rueful grin. He might be the longest dead and have somewhat graduated from his nonentity status in life, but he was still the lowest ranked, and therefore, odd jobs fell to him.

"And, I come bearing gifts," Blackie O'Ryan called from the back. "Actually, we all do, but someone decided the pastor is the servant to the people, and so I'm carrying them all." He hefted a large clothes basket that contained a variety of brightly wrapped presents.

"If they're too heavy, all you had to do was say so," Bree's great-great-grandfather sniffed. Lord Dashire gestured and the load popped from the young minister's arms to rest beside the most comfortable looking chair.

"Show off," Dr. Lynne Dashire teased her husband.

With the ease that accompanies true friendships, everyone found a place to light and encouraged Bree to open her gifts. Within minutes, she had everything her sparse home lacked.

"You are all incredible," she choked out.

"We shouldn't have let it go so long without doin' this for you," Sean O'Casey dissented. "Life just gets in the way, even when ye're dead."

"Especially when you're very lively dead folks," Carolyn countered. "Some days, I feel like the ghosts are more alive than we the living."

"I hear you on that," Jess Pierce said. "I'm getting tired of being pregnant. Or just tired."

"Part of the package," Jenny Farnon assured her, kissing the top of her little girl's head.

"Speaking of packages," Bree said, "I'm a little buried here, but could one of you pop to my bedroom and - there's a package for Uncle Daniel in there. I was going to bring it over later, but you showed up first. Maybe I should wait until the collective April birthday party, but I'm too anxious."

Bronwyn Tegan concentrated and manifested a padded envelope covered in British stamps. "This it?"

"Yes, thanks."

"For Captain Dad?" Candy asked, her eyes shifting from the mailer to her step-dad.

"You'll see," Bree promised as the senior ghost let a book slide out of it.

"It's one of my logs!" he exclaimed.

Martha and Carolyn exchanged a look. _As if he needed more of those!_

"Open it," the girl urged.

Daniel did so, frowning, a million questions dancing in his head. "This- I had forgotten about this!" he gasped as a paper fluttered out.

"It was stuck between two pages in the back," Bree said. "When I called home to let Mum and Dad know where I was and that I'd found a relative on the Dashire side, Dad got excited. He'd just found a box of Dashire papers that Grandmother Victoria left, and one was from Schooner Bay, a Captain Gregg's log book. He asked if I wanted it, and I did. He'd never opened it, but I just had to. Noticed two pages were stuck, and when I pried them apart, that was there."

"What is it? A letter to Vanessa?" Carolyn asked, trying not to be jealous.

"Ah, no," Daniel smiled, tugging one ear. "My will, made shortly after she left me. I wanted to make sure she had no way to claim anything of mine, ever, especially if she was with Callahan. I do recall, now, sticking it inside a log, but never gave it another thought."

"How'd you get it?" Adam Pierce asked his brother-in-law.

"When I managed to get to Gull Cottage, Clay's ancestors were about to toss Danny's logs, so I snatched them, out of cussedness and sentiment. Had no reason to reread them, but I couldn't bear to have them trashed. I suppose Victoria wanted them for similar reasons, after Grace died. She had no reason to want the money or property, having made a good match for herself, but did know what my time on Danny's ship meant to me."

"What's it say?" Claymore gulped.

The paper floated to Adam. "Ah, since it's my job?" he grinned. "Very well. I'll skip the formalities, since I'm not on duty. Essentially, Sean and Dash inherit everything except Gull Cottage, which is to become a seaman's home, unless Daniel does marry and leave heirs. In that event, the wife and children inherit. So, I would assume that Carolyn, Candy, Jonathan, and Jenny now own all that Daniel left behind. It does not specify that he marry and have those heirs prior to dying. It's a valid will, and I suppose we could enforce it."

Claymore gulped, opening and closing his mouth soundlessly as he turned several shades of green and white.

"'Tis kind of ye to try and change yer face into forty different greens and remind Molly of Ireland," Sean teased, trying to lighten the mood. Like the rest of the bunch, he feared the lanky man might be on the verge of another heart incident, although he had not had even a flicker of one since recovering from the time in 1979.

"Y-you wouldn't, would you?" Claymore choked out in abject horror.

There was a moment of silence, then, with a tiny smile dancing on his lips, Adam leaned forward. "Claymore, let us be reasonable here. Even if I took the case to court, I would have to prove several issues that cannot be proven without blowing the whole secrecy matter. First, that Carolyn Lucia Williams Muir married the Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg who penned this will decades before her birth. Two, that he considers Candace Muir, Jonathan Muir, and Jennifer Williams his heirs, though they are not his children by blood. Or on an alternate route, three, that Sean O'Casey and Charles Dashire are the same Sean O'Casey and Charles Dashire that are named in the will. The best case I could hope to make would be four, that Charlotte Briana Montgomery is, in fact, a direct descendant of that Charles Dashire and therefore entitled to inherit; though since Victoria, her great-great grandmother's descendants forfeited all claims to his estate as they had a share of the family fortune from his elder brother, that might be tricky. I suppose we could opt for five and prove Dash to be a descendant of one of the three daughters remaining in America who left offspring, but the name is wrong for that, really. Moreover, trying to claim any property in the name of Dash or Bree would reopen the can of worms I just now closed, the _entire_ Dashire estate. No offense, Bree, but if I put a whiff of scent of more possible property due to your distant American cousins out there, they would swoop down like Elks on a covered dish supper. Frankly, I do not want that headache or to inflict the headache it would cause Candy." He took a moment for breath. "Besides, they might try to evict Carolyn and Daniel from Gull Cottage or Bree from this crazy cottage, and that would be unacceptable."

It took a moment for the words to be absorbed, then Claymore scowled. "You are as bad as Old Spook- er- Captain Gregg. Don't scare me like that!"

"Okay, cool, Claymore," Tristan grinned. "I know I can, and surely the Captain can, think of entirely _different_ ways to scare you. Gladly."

Furiously, Claymore glared at the young ghost. "Oh, you, ghost- you- STOP teasing me. I'm not a well man, you know!"

"Yes, Claymore, you had your checkup not long ago, and without violating doctor-patient confidentiality, I can state that you are, too, a well man," Lynne chided. "At least you are as long as you obey the advice your kindly doctor gives you."

"Am not," he sulked petulantly. "Not when they ... " He pointed at first Tris then Daniel, " ... keep picking on me!"

"Claymore," Daniel cut in sternly, "if we suddenly quit 'picking on you,' as you so childishly put it, you would assume that you were dying and become more of a pain in the - NECK- and I would not like you at all. Therefore, cease and desist whining."

"Right, what he said," Tristan drawled lazily. "I assure you, not a one of us wants you to be dead any more than you want to be. Furthermore, humor is good for one's heart. Do I not recall a verse in - Proverbs about a merry heart being good medicine?"

"That you do," Blackie winked. "And, despite his poor judgement in getting one thousand wives, Solomon was the wisest man to ever live."

"Maybe your heart," Claymore sulked, "or whatever you have in there, Spooky Junior. Not mine."

Tristan drew up regally. "Captain, I believe I, perhaps we, have just been insulted. I will have you know that I do have a heart, one filled with emotion, at that."

"If you say you have a spark of divine fire," Jenny said, "I will disavow your pseudo-twinship."

"Duly noted. Besides, it is true of every heart. It's even in medical journals," Tristan nodded.

"Claymore, now would be a good time for you to remove your foot from your mouth. Eat something. Even plain Melba toast is better tasting than shoe leather, or whatever that stuff your cheap shoes are made of is," Daniel advised.

"Ever tasted shoes?" Claymore demanded, ignoring the insult to his K-Mart special footwear.

"Actually, yes," the Captain nodded pleasantly. "I came in on the tail end of a bar fight in Tunisia and got kicked in the mouth. Could have lost my teeth, but I was just sore. The other fellow was more so, of course."

"Ha. Ever tasted Melba toast or rice cakes, then?" Claymore changed tactics.

"I have to grant, he's right. I do prescribe them as a safe snack," Lynne admitted, "but I did not promise that they tasted good."

"Oh, they are wonderful, really," Tristan beamed. "Just put some butter, cheese, American, Swiss, or Monterrey Jack, a bit of bacon or ham, and a spoonful of salsa on one, then stick it under the broiler for precisely three minutes."

"Thus, defeating the whole purpose, little brother," Siegfried chuckled.

"Tell me, will it be fatal?"

Claymore let out a gusty sigh. "I suppose it's okay that there are some advantages to being bodily challenged."

"And, there are some to being bodily unchallenged," Tristan countered, deliberately not looking in one direction. "Your choice to not take advantage of such things is not our fault."

"Okay, Bronwyn, how is the theater going?" Carolyn cut in, desperate to change the subject immediately.

The lady ghost smiled sadly. "_I Do, I Do_ is on schedule, since the bed Sean and Molly broke has been fixed." She gave the blushing ghosts a wink. "But, _Picnic ..._ didn't you say it'd be another month before Mike and Linda can be fit for duty, Doctor?" Lynne nodded. "I don't know if that play will ever see light of day, or if it should. I am not sanguine about the potential for Schooner Bay, in respect to either audience or acting staff, to host a full season of shows."

It took Claymore a few moments to get the gist of her speech, then he gulped again. "Uh- Captain, Uncle, Captain, er- if - in view of what Adam said, would you like the theater - ?"

"I do not want it to close, if that is what you are asking," Daniel scowled.

"No, _do you want it_? Yours, to keep or do whatever you like with. Free, gratis. I mean, he said that all my property is your heirs, and you married your heir, but he can't prove it, but I won't argue much. I mean, I can compromise, I'm a generous man. I could let you h-have that."

"It figures, you offer me your one property with no earning potential," Daniel shook his head. Then, stroking his beard, the seaman smiled. "On the other hand, I will accept, if it comes with Bree's cottage as a package deal. It was mine originally, you know."

"Erk.."

"Ah, Captain," Dash's great-grandchild said, waving for attention, "I do like having a place to call home. I know that Grandfather and Aunt Lynne at least like me, and I love them, but they are sorta still in the honeymoon phase, so moving in would be awkward."

"Just so, dear girl," the Captain said. "If I had title to this place, you would pay no rent, and could save your funds to either buy a place of your choosing, or perhaps even this one."

"Oh. Well, I like that. Let's do it. Bronwyn and I can whip the theater into shape for you, Uncle Daniel."

"Hey! I did not say it was okay!" Claymore yelped. "And it is not. Sheesh. Give a ghost an inch and he wants a mile."

"You did offer me the theater when sentiments that it would not be profitable were expressed," Daniel said.

"That is_ not _the same as just handing over a house!" Claymore said. "This is supposed to be a housewarming party. A nice, friendly little affair."

"Well, it would be friendly to give the girl a house," Dash grinned. "Heart_warming_, even."

"That's house GIVING, not warming."

"Hey," Bree interjected. "Do I get to say a word? Granted, I would love it, but the guys might want me back on the road any time. They are a bit fickle."

"Hope not," Blackie said. "We do have a date, you know."

"What?" several voices exclaimed.

"Uh, it came up on St. Patrick's," Bree said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger nervously. "I was telling Blackwood about the idea for a cotillion/lawn party/fund-raiser for your foundation, Grandfather. And, well, between me thinking Devon was the Captain and angry with me, then Penny nattering, he offered to take me. I said 'yes.' Simple, really. If it comes off, that is."

"I thought, maybe, we could practice a bit first," Blackie blurted, staring at the ceiling. "Maybe next week? Be a fun way to spend one's birthday, dancing."

"Oh, er. I guess - ah- Jen, what DID you mean about Tristan's sort of twin-hood?"

"Well, there is a chance that my mother is descended from Isolde, his twin sister," Jenny smiled. "And, before we had any inkling of that, Tris thought I resembled her, a lot, and started calling me his twin sister."

"The resemblance almost drove me batty," Siegfried said. "I never expected to see my baby sister's face walking around here."

"And, what's that about divine fire getting him the boot?" Bronwyn asked.

"Well, when Blair visited us, he's a former flame who has a habit of proposing," Carolyn explained, "he said he had a spark of divine fire and was still - er- capable of - " She turned bright red. "So, we really don't want to invoke such memories."

"To be sure," Bronwyn agreed with a shudder. "I never even MET the fellow, and I would rather not remember it vicariously."

"He did have good moments," Jenny admitted ruefully. "He was rather kind, when my parents died. Better than the majority of the relatives that were all around telling me what to do before Carolyn arrived."

"He'd be a good friend, if he could get over that habit of proposing," Carolyn agreed.

"Ha," Daniel snorted.

"Hey," Carolyn smiled, "Blair, and every other man on the face of the planet, does not stand a chance against you, so trust me on this. He's decent, albeit arrogant, when he's not asking me to marry him."

"If you say so, my dear."

"And when he's not singing at midnight," Candy added.

"Let's not recall that," Tristan sniffed. "I still remember, young lady, how you accused ME, falsely, of doing that, when it was, in fact, HIM."

"I'm sorry, Tris. Forgive me?" she smiled.

He sighed. "Very well." Then, he winked, indicating there were no hard feelings.

"We had good cause to think it, though. YOU did serenade the family at midnight not long after showing up the first time," Candy went on.

"I was simply trying to make an - impression and prove my value as an entertainer."

"YOU did," Martha assured him. "Make an impression, that is."

Deciding it might be best to shift the focus of attention, Bronwyn looked around, "You know, whoever called this a crazy cottage could not do so, justifiably, any longer. It looks like a home now."

Not looking at all abashed, Daniel stroked his beard as he replied, "That someone was I. But, crazy was simply the only word that fit the space. The operative word in the ad was the one describing who was selling the place."

"Were you insulting Claymore on general principles or for a specific reason?" Bree asked.

"A bit of both, actually, but that was not the main intent, simply a bonus," Daniel smiled.

Claymore made a noise of disgust. "Just because you were lonely because Mrs. Muir went to work was no reason to - to sabotage me."

"I was not opposed to her working, just to working for Finley," Daniel contradicted. "That man's grandfather slandered me. Moreover, the modern, twerpish version was working Carolyn half to death for a pittance."

"I've no fond memories of the old man, either," Dash snorted. "He had me put in jail overnight. I tried to get him to retract the article that stated Daniel had killed himself. I might have gotten somewhat angrier than is my norm, and he felt threatened. Your grandfather, Ed, put me in the slammer until my lady wife could come claim me."

"Is that why you made life complicated for me?" the handyman asked. "You tricked me into popping the question. That's not to say I wouldn't have, sooner or later, but I didn't like the pressure. I couldn't have stood a chance against you, if you'd really been after Martha."

"Oh, please, I did you a favor. Martha's the best thing that ever happened to you," Dash argued. "And, no. I did not hold the incident against Henry Peavey or his family. It was only his job. He didn't put it on my record, and I suppose the jail cell was as decent a place of lodging as the poor excuse for an inn I would have had to spend the night in, since I could not pop and there were no cars."

"What?" Barnaby asked.

"Dash used to flirt with me, until Ed wised up and married me," Martha explained. "He just wanted Ed to realize he could have competition. He was still in love with Bree's great-great-grandmother."

Lynne's brows shot up.

"And, I still am, in a way, but I've let her go," Dash said. "I do not know if I truly saw her or not a few months ago, but I said good-bye to her, then had my own epiphany. Lynne IS my soul mate, and I wanted to spend all my time on this plane with her."

"You saw Aislynn?" Sean asked skeptically as the doctor's brows lowered and her face relaxed.

"In retrospect, perhaps it was not an actual encounter, but I thought it was she at the time. Possibly, it was just a simulacrum, wrought by my memory and conflicted emotions. Whatever it was, the incident ended with me knowing where I belong, and with whom."

"Yes, that makes sense," Carolyn nodded. "All this time, I've wondered how Bobby could have visited me, after so much time, but what you said, that you had a memory to make peace with, is logical. He said all the things I wanted to hear, and that's something he never did in life."

"When did this happen?" Molly asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Right before Daniel and I married," Carolyn answered. "But, he wasn't like you all, and, as I said, he was nicer than I remembered. Still snide, but less so. I needed to forgive him."

Dash had drifted over to stand near Bree. He leaned over to whisper, "I will explain later, my dear." He knew that Candy realized her birth father was a rat, but there was no need to air the details now. He probably should explain about Tristan, Candy, and Thom also.

As if reading his mind, Candy wrinkled her nose. "Blast. I'd like to have seen him, if it was him. Now that I've figured out a few things, well- since you didn't give him a piece of your mind, maybe I shouldn't, but still."

"Well, you could, even if it was only a psychological manifestation," Bronwyn said mildly. "Just summon up an image of how you think he would be and let him have what for." Tapping a finger against her chin, she added, "Good idea, really." A thin smile crossed her lips. "Very good." She had a few choice words for Zachary, her late husband who had caused her to spend a century being unjustly angry with Siegfried. "You know, Tris, I almost had a chance to help raise you. So, I'd like to know what you did for that century before you landed at Gull Cottage."

The young man blinked. He had never thought about it, but she had almost been his - what - foster mother? "Well, ah, not much really. Just wandered around. Spent some time in college, colleges. Practiced being a ghost. Walked around the world once. Avoided spectral fraternity meetings after the first couple I attended, until right before I landed here. I saw Mrs. Captain's book and popped into a meeting to find out if he was a ghost. I asked Von Dragon about it, which set off a rant about the risk of exposure with all these books coming out. I remembered how much I had loved being on the ship. How much I'd admired the Captain, Sean, and Lord Dashire, and wanted to see them again. But, I really was not sure they'd let me stay."

"Hence, your acting like an ijit for a couple of days when you arrived," Adam noted.

"Why didn't you ever come home, boy?" Siegfried demanded.

"I did not have any idea YOU were a ghost, and it would have felt strange to see you and Issy alive when I was first dead. Bet it would have creeped you all out, too."

Siegfried frowned. "I understand that. I nearly did not stay after I died. It felt odd being around Isolde's family, but where could I go? I had promised to stay. Where- where were you buried?"

"We're getting morbid here," Tristan scowled, then sighed. "You'll pester me until I say. All right. I was buried at sea, would be an elegant way to put it. Dumped overboard, to be blunt."

"Good grief," Daniel thundered. "You must have signed on with a total wretch."

"That sums it up. He DID order me up the mast in a gale, after all."

"Blast, I should have insisted on you coming to work for Aislynn's family firm," Dash looked disgusted.

"So, you retired from the sea when Daniel did?" Molly asked.

"Yes. Several of the crewmen were tired of sailing and did go to work for me," he nodded.

"I wanted to achieve my own captaincy," Tristan said. "Besides, it only hurt for a second or two. It _was_ disconcerting to see how the rest of me ended up. Could we change subjects?"

"You know," Bree said, "Candy and Jenny amaze me. They're not technically sisters, but they're closer than I am to my sisters."

"Maybe that's why? They chose to be, you got stuck with yours," Blackie said. "Not that I'm one to talk. I try to avoid my sisters' calls. They like to bug me about why I haven't made them aunts again yet."

"We were like sisters, sorta, even before Jenny moved here," Candy said. "We'd been writing each other since I was - old enough to write, and we talked about almost everything."

"But, I had to wait to find out your best secret," Jenny pretended to sulk. "Captain Gregg and the other musketeers!"

"That reminds me," Barnaby frowned. "Claymore it has been bugging me, HOW are you related to, or supposed to be related to Daniel? I looked at his family Bible, and he _is_ the only son of an only son."

"As I have said - "

"Five million times," Claymore snapped. "SOMEONE has finally asked and I WILL tell it now. Your grandfather had a stepdaughter who took his name. He had married a widow with a little girl, but the widow died due to pneumonia shortly afterward. Then, he married Great-great-great-er- that might be enough greats- Gregg, only she wasn't Gregg until he married her."

"But, didn't she lose it when she got married?" Barnaby asked. "The stepdaughter, I mean, not the grandmother." This mystery had been bothering him for months.

"She married Horace Gregg, Old Spooky's grandfather's nephew." Claymore shoved his glasses up his nose, looking smug.

"That would make you, at best, a cousin, not a nephew," Barnaby pointed out patiently.

"Well, er- I'm still related," Claymore frowned.

"Only by the most tenuous of threads," the Captain growled. "And, tenacious."

"Does give a new spin to removed cousin, considering that's what Captain Dad did for years to Claymore," Candy snickered.

"Did any of Claymore's ancestors ever live in Gull Cottage?" Martha asked. "Granted, it DID need a LOT of work when we got there, but it was in better shape then I'd expect for a place that'd been abandoned for a century."

"Excuse me, my good woman, but MY house was in rather good shape, and no one lived there after Grace's death," Dash pointed out.

"Grace died in the - twenties, I think," Adam replied. "So, it was only fifty years, or thereabouts. By that time, Dash had decent control of his powers and liked having it be in good shape. He trusted Grandfather, Dad, and me to scare off the relatives, most of the time."

"Despite a few raids they succeeded in," the nobleman scowled. "Selling my painting for - "

"Uncle Dash, I'll paint you a new one," Jenny cut in, hoping to get him off that tired subject. "I would like to hear the answer to Martha's question, Captain?"

"Someone had to have," Candy said. "That clock Jonathan and I found came from a later Gregg, you said, Dad."

"Let's not talk about that - that - thing," Claymore shivered.

"I am rather fond of that clock, actually," the Captain replied, stroking his beard as he smiled. "It was that timepiece that sent your ancestors packing, finally. Claymore's direct forbears descended upon Gull Cottage like locusts shortly after my encounter with the heater. I did attempt to get them out, and Sean helped, but we were both new to our powers and it was a losing battle." His lips pressed together. "Although I would have come and visited you in any case in your hour of need, Dash, I must admit that frustration with that situation did make coming to see you an attractive alternative. When the good lady put the curse upon the clock, the - faux Greggs - decided that it would be best to vacate the premises so as to not risk incurring it. By the time that happy event took place, I was more able to use my gifts to make things unpleasant for them. A ghost and a curse combined was simply too much for the blighters, and, until Claymore was twelve or so, there were no living Greggs in Schooner Bay." Mentally, he calculated. "I suppose the house was vacant of humans, except for the occasional attempt Claymore's father made, from his home in wherever it was, at renting it, for more or less the same amount of time that Dash's was. I preferred to keep it in a state that would be off-putting to potential invasions."

"You did that well," Ed affirmed.

"Aunt Lynne," Bree said, "since if you hadn't moved here, my grandfather would not be so happy, I do wonder, why you did come to Schooner Bay?"

Lynne thought a moment, then her eyes slid to Blackie.

"I won't get offended," his lips curved as he answered her tacit query.

"Okay, the simple answer is, I had moved in with my sister's family after Alan was killed. I was in the midst of my residency at the time. A few months later, Thom was born, which is why the two of them are like brothers. Even after I was on my feet enough to move out, I lived just down the block from her. Peter, my brother-in-law, is in the military, but Susan didn't like to move from pillar to post, so they had a home about sixty miles from here. However, after ten years of putting up with her bossiness, I had enough, so when Jeffery, Dr. Gideon, called and said he knew Dr. Ferguson was moving and wanted to sell the practice, I jumped at the chance. Frankly, the only part I hated was leaving Blackwood. His parents did move to Virginia a few years later, though."

"What about Jess?" Bree frowned.

"I'd been in Texas for ages by then. I got a scholarship to Sam Houston University in Huntsville. They have an excellent program for teaching degrees. When I graduated, I just stayed until Lynne wrote me about Claymore needed a substitute history teacher, possibly a full time one. I worked at a private school, and the budget cutbacks meant I was out of work. The world history teacher was just going to have to teach American as well." Jess shrugged. "Seemed addle-minded to me, but - well, it was a lot of stuff. I was ticked at the school, at Houston, at life. And tired of my allergies being up in arms nine out of twelve months. I missed cold weather and having seasons. You don't there. Not really. Lynne wrote me every week, and in the months since Candy had married Thom, her letters had started sounding better and better. I didn't know WHY, but it felt like there was something - special where she was. So, what can I say? It felt right."

"Destiny," Blackie beamed. "Pre-destiny, to be exact." He ducked to avoid the couch pillow Thom tossed at his head.

"Don't get him started," Thom moaned.

"And, you, Carolyn. What brought you to Schooner Bay?" Barnaby asked. "I gather, from the way you have referred to Cousin Harriet, that your family was not thrilled about the move?"

"No, they were not," Carolyn said. "My reasons were not that different from Lynne's, I guess. I did not have a sister, but I did have in-laws. Bobby's father spent three years trying to run my life, and to be frank, I did not want him as a constant influence in my kids' lives. Especially Jon. I didn't want my son to become another Bobby, or Candy to turn into a typical Muir woman, passive."

"Can't see THAT happening at all," Adam chuckled.

"And, the social whirl of Philly that they wanted me involved in was not conducive to writing. I needed peace. When I saw the ad for Gull Cottage ... like Jess said, it felt right. The house seemed to call to me."

"And, I am most grateful it did," the Captain responded in a low tone as he reached over to kiss his lady's hand. "Despite the few rocky moments we have had." He glanced at Bree. "Thank you for having the cotillion idea. I have wanted to take Carolyn to one since the first year she was here."

Blushing, Carolyn smiled. "Well, in a way, you did. If Margaret Coburn, or whatever she calls herself, faints at this one, she is in serious trouble, even if she has the ague."

"What?" several voices asked.

"Oh, it's silly, I am going to get a terrible reputation for crazy dreams after that after I bumped my head last year," Carolyn laughed. "However, considering I had just been dosed with Golden Bark Elixir, I cannot be held accountable for the first one. I dreamed I was a ghost at a cotillion Daniel was giving. Everyone in town could see HIM, but not me. He could see me, and we were waltzing, until Mrs. Coburn fainted. No one gave him funny looks for dancing with air. I got a lot of those for talking to the invisible man early on! When he went to check on her, Martha could suddenly see me, and I woke up."

"So, that's why you asked if I could see you. Always meant to ask about that," her friend mused, shaking her head.

Daniel stroked his beard. It was good to finally get an answer to the question of when they had first waltzed.

Suddenly Adam frowned, "Say, that comment about the painting- is this the year for that to happen again?"

"Is Dash scheduled to get a painting every so often?" Bronwyn asked.

"Ah, no," Adam said. "Can I speak the name, or is it like the Scottish play, bad luck to say it?"

"I suppose I should have mentioned this before we married, luv," Dash said glumly. "But, what Adam refers to is that sometime this year, if we are very unfortunate, though it probably won't happen until later in the year, Sean, Daniel, Tristan, and I might lose our powers for - however long it takes for the thrice-blasted celestial breezes to blow." Briefly, he explained about the Sea Vulture's curse that was set loose every seven years. "But, it does not hit every port each cycle, so that is hopeful. Furthermore, we won't all be trying to live in one house together this time, and we do have non-seaman ghosts here, so if something needs ghostly powers applied, Molly, Sig, and Bronwyn can deal with it. And, Fontenot could be home by the time it strikes, if it does."

Siegfried glared at his brother. "I could have told you that your running off as you did would cause you grief."

Tris looked from Candy to Jenny, smiling cherubically. "Did I not tell you all those years ago that he would say that?"

"Yes, you did," Candy laughed.

"Let's not jump off that bridge unless we have to," Lynne said. "Blackie, can you uncurse the thing?"

"Presbyterians don't do exorcisms. But, I can look into it," he promised.

"Hope if it does happen, it's not while you're doing publicity for your poetry book," Dave grimaced.

"Or any time! We've got a lot of good things coming up," Carolyn added. "That is one, Jess' baby is due, the dance ..."

"The plays," Bronwyn nodded.

"The next _Star Wars _movie," Jenny grinned.

"And, the other Mr. Miles sent a lovely thank-you note the other day, and reminded me to make sure the musically gifted members of the family got things in order to record," Daniel said. "That means YOU, Sean."

"And others," his friend countered. "Not just me."

"No, but you are crucial to the operation," Adam said. "But, I will admit that should the Sea Buzzard sail into Schooner Bay or Skeldale this go-round, I am thrilled to have assistance in my Renfield tasks. All things considered, I would advise all of you seamen's spirits to consider staying solid as much as possible, just in case, though. I think your activities would be more curtailed by an extended period of being insubstantial than by not being able to pop, poof, transmat, walk through walls, or thunder."

"How _did_ you get to be Grandfather's right-hand man?" Bree asked.

"I inherited him, you might say. Oh, my parents are still alive," Adam replied. "You'll probably meet them within the next few weeks, along with my other sister and brother-in-law." He glanced at his wife's stomach. "Dad does know about Dash, but we have not told him who else might be a ghost. It amuses me to watch him try to figure it out. Mom does not know, nor do my sisters or brother. Blackie's parents don't either. But, the law firm has been in the family for about seventy-odd years. Dash and your aunt were among the first of my grandfather's clients. Grace knew him, knew how sharp he was, and how he needed the work. Good combination. So, she got him to what is now Candy and Thom's place convinced him to take on Dash. My dad took over the firm when he graduated, then I did in due course. It was supposed to be my older brother, but when I was still in high school, he announced he wanted to go into the Marines, not the family practice. Got himself disowned." Adam paused to take a sip of water. "Thrilled me. Not that he was disowned, but that I would get the firm. Knew I could work there in any case, but, it would be _mine_. And, Dash used to visit my family. By the time I came along, he was good at appearing normal. He always treated me like a real person- not like an annoying kid, and I knew I'd get to work for him if I got the firm. Had no idea he was a ghost, or that I'd be called upon to solve hundred-year-old murders in the wee hours, fetch clothes for de-powered ghosts out of the blue, or pick up hyperactive, early rising ladies from airports as a result, but it could be worse."

"HEY!" Jess yelped. "I am not hyper."

"Yes, you are," Lynne said. "But, we love you anyway."

"Don't worry, Adam," Carolyn smiled. "After the last incident, I've made sure there are some clothes in the right sizes at Gull Cottage."

"And, I'll take Charlie shopping," Lynne added. "You'll have to dress casually, if this thing lands, but better that than you not be solid. I'm _not_ splurging on the five-hundred dollar suits you manifest."

"Then, I hope we are fortunate and it does not come here this pass," Dash commented. "Actually, I would hope that in any case. Although ... I do recall that when it was here before, you and I met, Doctor, and for a few minutes, I felt re-energized. It would be interesting to know how being married to you would affect me in such a time of crisis, but I can live with ignorance, so to speak."

"Fascinating," Barnaby said. "Did any of the rest of you notice anything then?"

"I was without Molly," Sean said. "Therefore, perhaps being around friends helped some, but - "

"I was able to regain some power," Daniel frowned, "but, I can think of better subjects to explore."

"So much has happened since then, that I cannot say with any surety," Tristan said quickly. "But, probably not. In case the thing has ears, I think we ought not speak of it further."

"No, let's not," Dash agreed, lifting one brow. "By the way, Bree, you never did answer Blackwood's question, and since he's the only fellow I've met that I approve of for you, I am hoping you answer in the affirmative."

"Pardon?" she blinked.

"A practice date or two. Will you go out with him a couple of times?"

Ed shook his head. Dash was incorrigible.

"I- sure. Might be fun," she stammered.

"I just thought of something," Claymore exclaimed.

"Let us make note of such an auspicious event," Daniel intoned.

Claymore frowned, not sure exactly how he had been insulted, but positive he had been. "Er- Mrs. er- Carolyn?- Mrs. Gregg, are your parents coming down this year?"

"They haven't said, Claymore," she replied. "Why?"

"I- what will I rent them? They were going to buy the crazy - er- this place, but then they didn't, so, now, what if they want to stay here?"

"Since it would just be a vacation, they could stay with us," Carolyn smiled.

"I'd let them room with me," Bree added.

Claymore did not look any happier. "But, I won't make any money on that way."

"They were not enamored of this cottage, Claymore," Candy rolled her eyes. "I'm sure any place you have would suit them."

"Now, it's getting late," the Captain said. "And, some members of the family, yourself included, need rest, Claymore. But, I will be by, bright and early, to discuss the real estate deals."

"Not too early. Jess is sleeping now that she's doing so for two. Saturday mornings are nice," Adam said.

"Real estate? Wha- oh- NO, I didn't agree to. You can't just - Mrs. Gregg! Help."

The Captain's laugh was loud and long, but it did nothing to allay Claymore's fears.


End file.
